


You. Only you.

by uchuukuuma



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Feelings, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), Idiots in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuukuuma/pseuds/uchuukuuma
Summary: Minato isn't very good at saying how he feels.





	You. Only you.

“Minato,” Aigis says softly. He turns giving her his full attention. His mind says ‘yes, Aigis?’ but his mouth lets out a hum.

She bites her lip trying to get the words right, no doubt have thought of hundreds of possibilities on how to ask this. He fights back a smile and waits, hands in pockets, wondering what she'll ask.

“What do you look for in a girl?” she pauses before finishing her question. 

He’s taken aback at first, not sure how to process since it was coming from Aigis. He doesn’t look away from her but his raised brow shows the surprise he couldn’t hide. He has an answer, and it was something he thought about quite often. But Minato couldn’t tell her was that it was all things he liked about her. That he liked the whirring of her joints, and the smooth vinyl fabric of her skin, and all the other things that made her robotic. He liked all those things about her, he liked that those are the things that made her Aigis. He liked that she put as much care in him as he did for the world, he liked that he could imagine coming home to her after a long day, that they could share their secret world together and still sit in silence by warm light. He actually loved that about her. He actually loved that so much about her.

He loved that she was different and only felt safe with him, because he felt so different, and only felt safe with her.

So as she looked back and forth in his eyes searching for the answers screaming in his mind, she missed the fast beating of his heart. She missed the way his palms sweat. She missed the way his lips parted and begged to say ‘You. Only you.’

He shrugs, “haven’t really thought about it.” Hands still gripping tightly in his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> had one of those minaigis feels and...had to write....something......


End file.
